Reversed Roles
by ZexionLover411
Summary: In a quiet little shop in London Mr. Chambers works on and sells clocks. Lynn O'Connor, a young woman, works for him part-time. While taking inventory one morning she stumbles upon a small dusty box. Inside is a unique Fob watch. The Master/OC Not sure if this is AU since it's still in the show's universe. My 1st DW Fic. (Cover is Gallifreyan for title)(Co-writer: TimeMissy!)
1. Chapter 1:The Fob Watch

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I DO however own this plot, Lynn O'Connor and anything else not in the show. _**

**_This is my first Doctor Who fanfic. I put a lot more of work into detail than I do most of my other stories. Not sure if this should be considered AU or not._**

**_Summary: In a quiet little shop Mr. Chambers works on and sells clocks. Lynn O'Connor, a young woman, works for him part-time. She stumbles upon a small dusty box. Inside is a unique fob watch. The Master/OC Not sure if this is considered AU since it's still in the show's universe. My 1_****_st_****_ DW Fic._**

* * *

**_Reversed Roles Chapter 1: The Fob Watch_**

* * *

People walked up and down the sidewalk of London passing it like any other normal day. Some glancing as they walked by others simply ignored it. It was a small place, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. It was only one story and only had two dusty windows. A small sign on the door said _Chambers' Clockworks_.

Run by an old man in his late 80's, Grant Chambers. He was a short, sweet old man with ash white hair and big glasses. He wore an old light brown suit, a darker brown tie and had old style black shoes.

The shop was only 40 by 20 feet with a small back room for storage with a small table for when watches needed to be repaired. There were four small glass cases displaying watches of all sorts: bracelet watches, chronograph watches, dive watches, pilot watches, gold and titanium watches, Pocket watches, etc. There were very few digital watches on a small stand in the front corner right of the store. In the front left was a case full of different chains for pocket watches. The more valuable watches were in the display counter the cash register rested on. Along the walls, on the floor, were grandfather clocks. On the walls were many different wall clocks that all ticked in sync.

Every clock in the store read 9:25 am. Mr. Chambers sat in a wooden chair behind the counter winding up and polishing a watch. The door of the store opened with a small ring of a bell making Mr. Chambers look up. Walking in with a smile was Lynn O'Connor, a 22 year old young woman who worked part-time at the shop. She had blue, almost grey, eyes with flecks of gold. She had a heart shaped face with a cute button nose and thin eyebrows. She had long dark brown hair that fell straight down to her bust, with the part to the right. She was fairly tall, average weight with the right curves and bust. She wore dark skinny jeans with brown boots. Over a cream coloured, long sweater was a black jacket. She had a brown messenger bag on her shoulder. On her fingers were three rings, an onyx one on her left pinky, a silver one with a pattern of black inverted triangles on her left ring finger and a plain sliver one on her right pinky. On her left wrist was a onyx bracelet of little stones and on her right was a black digital watch.

Lynn walked up to the counter and smiled at Mr. Chambers before going around the counter and heading into the back room. She put down her bag and took off her jacket, hanging it on a coat rack.

"You're here early, again." Mr. Chambers said. Lynn walked back into the shop.

"Figured I'd get here early to help out more." She said with a slight shrug.

"For the fourth day in a row?" He chuckled slightly. "You're too kind." He said with a warm smile. She grinned.

"Alright, I guess I'll get started on cleaning then I'll be in the back doing inventory."

"Alright dear, I'll be here."

* * *

After cleaning the windows, door and glass cases Lynn carefully dusted every grandfather and wall clock. She put the cleaning materials away and went into the back room. She got the book of parts and a pencil and started taking inventory; checking the boxes and containers of watches and part on the shelves. She pulled the chair in front of the small table over to a shelf and stood on it to get a box from the top shelf. She picked up the box and was about to step down when she noticed a smaller box that was behind it. The box had a thick layer of dust on and around it. She put the bigger box back and picked up the smaller box. She brushed off the dust from the top before opening it carefully. She tilted her head at its contents. Inside the small box was a sliver fob watch. It had a strange design with many different sized circles. Lynn took it out of the box and put the box down before stepping down from the chair.

"Mr. Chambers? Is this your watch? I found it on the top shelf; looked like it hasn't been taken out in years."

"What's that dear?" Mr. Chambers walked into the back room. He walked over to her and looked at the watch. A uncertain look came over his face.

"Is this yours?" He blinked a few times. "Mr. Chambers?" He looked at the watch a bit longer then shook his head slightly. "Are you okay?" He looked at her.

"Yes, dear, why do you ask?"

"Cause I asked if this was yours and you didn't answer." He looked at the watch as she held it up. He reached out and touched it. He took it slowly and looked down at it in his hand. He rubbed his thumb over it.

"I haven't seen this in… years. It's broken." He held it back out to her.

"Well we can fix it." He shook his head.

"Can't get it open, it's stuck."

"Well I'll get something to open it with." Lynn walked back to the shelf and got on the chair. She looked through a few boxes for something to pry the watch open. Mr. Chambers looked at the watch a moment and opened it. A glow came from inside and wispy light came out and made its way to him.

Meanwhile back in the front of the shop two young men walked into the shop. Both had hats covering their hair and scarfs covering their mouths. Hands in their pockets they looked at the display cases.

Lynn came down from the chair and turned to him. "Oh you got it open. Guess it wasn't that stuck." He looked at her. "What's wrong?" Suddenly the bell on the counter dinged. "Huh, I didn't hear the door open." Mr. Chambers turned around and walked into the front room. Lynn got back on the chair to put the small piece of metal she got back.

Mr. Chambers walked into the front part of the shop. The two men looked at him, both smirking under the scarfs. The taller of the two suddenly pulled out a gun.

"Empty the register and you won't get hurt, old man." Mr. Chambers looked at the gun calmly. "Now!" At the sound of the shout Lynn peeked out from the back room and her eyes widened. The second man noticed her and she quickly pulled her head back.

"Hey! There's a girl in there." She moved further into the back room as the first man ran around the counter and into the back room. "Don't move." She heard a gun cock and froze. "Turn around." She slowly turned around and swallowed. He walked over and grabbed her arm pulling her into the front room. He put the gun to her head.

"Don't hurt her." Mr. Chambers said calmly.

"Give us the cash, old man!" The second guy said now pointing the gun at him. "Now!" Suddenly the clocks struck 10 o'clock and all of them all at once began to chime and coo loudly. The second guy jumped, startled and accidentally squeezed the trigger. Lynn screamed as Mr. Chambers fell to the ground, a bullet wound in his chest.

"You idiot! You weren't supposed to have that thing loaded!" The first guy snapped loudly over the sounds of the clocks.

"I-I didn't mean to- t-the clocks-!"

"Shut up." Lynn stared down at Mr. Chambers, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands over her mouth.

"What are we gunna do?!"

"Shut up!"

"What about her?" The two looked at her.

"P-Please don't kill me, I'm 22 I won't tell please." She said quickly. The two men exchanged a look.

"Sorry." The first guy said before pistol whipping her, knocking her out and to the floor. "Let get outta here!" The two men ran out of the store, not noticing the golden glow coming from Mr. Chambers hands and face.

* * *

**_Next chapter: What's in a Name? Please tell me how I did. Sorry it's short. This is my first Doctor Who fan fiction. Would you consider this an AU? It's in the same universe just might not have The Doctor in it. (Haven't decided yet.)_**


	2. Chapter 2: What's in a Name?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I DO however own this plot, Lynn O'Connor and anything else not in the show. _**

**_If anyone likes_**** Sherlock, Lost Boys, Pirates of the Caribbean, Supernatural, Fruits Basket, Walking Dead, or Metal Gear Solid please check out my other stories. **

**Reversed Roles Ch.2: What's in a Name?**

* * *

"-ke up. Wake up. Bloody woman, get up already!" Lynn opened her eyes and looked up to see an annoyed looking young blond man with stubble. "_Finally_." She sat up quickly, getting slightly dizzy she put her hand on her head.

"Where… Mr. Chambers!" She looked over to where Mr. Chambers was lying before she was knocked unconscious. He was gone. She frowned and looked back at the young man. She looked down and noticed he was wearing Mr. Chambers clothes. "Where is he… h-he was shot and why are you wearing his clothes?" The man sighed.

"I'm just gunna say it, I'm Mr.. Chambers." He said, as if he didn't like the name.

"In case you haven't noticed, I wasn't born yesterday." He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Alright, feel free to call me crazy because I do not care. I'm Mr. Chambers but I'm not. That's not my name but I am him. I'm an alien." She gave him a look.

"No you're not."

"How else would you explain me being in these clothes with no other body around."

"You could work with the two men who tried to rob the store."

"You really think those two idiots could think up an elaborate plan like that?" Lynn shrugged. "I've got two hearts." She gave him an incredulous look.

"Now that's a lie."

"Listen for yourself." He said before unbuttoning the blood stained shirt. "Come on, listen." He said, holding open the shirt, when she hesitated. She scooted closer to him and bit her lip. "I don't bite… that hard." He smirked. She rolled her eyes slightly and put her ear to his bare chest. Her eyes widened hearing two beats. She pulled away and stared at him. He was still smirking. She put her ear back.

"That's not possible." She pulled away again. "You have two hearts. What are you?"

"Timelord." He said proudly.

"That's an alien race?" He nodded. "But you look human." She said with a puzzled expretion.

"You look Timelord."

"How did you change from Mr. Chambers to.." She motioned to him.

"Regeneration. I got shot; when a Timelord is going to die our bodies change, we get a new body, voice, personality, etc. We keep our memories though."

"Do you still have Mr. Chambers'?"

"Yes, no need to introduce yourself, Lynn." He grinned.

"How.."

"How did Chambers not know he was a Timelord? He wasn't, that watch changed my bio make up to make me a human. Chambers had no memory of being a Timelord. It's a… defense thing."

"Defense? Were you in danger?"

"I…" He stopped a moment and thought. "My people were at war." He smirked mentally. "I'm afraid I'm the last of my kind." He lied.

"Maybe there's still some out there."

"No... I can't sense them." He looked down and pretended to look sad.

"I'm sorry." She said. "… What now?" He looked up.

"Hm?"

"Well Mr. Chambers is… technically dead. No body, we were almost robbed and we do have people who come here."

"Who would come here?" He asked looking around.

"People who want a gift for someone or someone who wants a clock or watch fixed."

"Boring." He stood up and started walking to the door.

"You can't just leave." Lynn stood up.

"Oh and why not?"

"Because, you have nowhere to go, you don't exist on earth, and you look ridiculous in those clothes plus there's blood on them." He frowned looking down then grimaced. He glared at the clothes then looked at her.

"I'll just stay with you." Lynn's eyebrows went up.

"With me?" She laughed. "I'm pretty sure I have to agree to that." He walked back to her and leaned on the counter.

"I'm staying with you." He reached over and held her chin. "Kay, Lynx?" She pulled her chin away.

"Lynx?"

"I think it fits." She rolled her eyes.

"We need a story."

"Huh?"

"We need a story for you. You just popped up out of nowhere. How about you're Mr. Chambers' nephew?"

"Nephew? Ugh."

"You'll need a name."

"I _have_ a name. I'm The Master." He stood proudly.

"That's not a _real_ name."

"Course it is." He said. "Nothing wrong with my name." He muttered. "I knew someone name The Doctor."

"Not as bad as The _Master_." He smirked.

"I like the way you say my name." She rolled her eyes.

"We need to give you a normal name."

"Find then name me."

"Well what do you want to be called?"

"Uhh…"

"You look like a… Seth." He gave her a look.

"Eh, we can change it later." He shrugged. "Now, I need clothes." Lynn held up a hand and ran to the back room. She got her bag and brought it back.

"Alright, shopping it is."

"I think you're forgetting something." He pointed at the blood stain. Lynn grabbed the coat that went with the suit. The Master grimaced.

"Better than nothing."

"Nothing _is_ better than that." He said but grabbed it anyways and put it on. "Let's go." He moaned.

"Come on Seth." He glared.

"Like it better when you call me by my name."

"How bout this: When we're alone I'll call you by your name. Kay?" He smirked.

"I like the sound of that." Lynn walked to the door. "Just a sec." He ran into the back room and opened a secret panel and grabbed some things, putting them in his pockets, before running back out. "Good to go."

* * *

They walked to the nearest mall; Lynn ignoring the weird looks people gave The Master while he glared at them. The Master followed Lynn into a random clothing store just to get a new set of clothes so he could change out of the bloody suit as soon as possible. They got him sweatpants and a black hoodie. They put the suit into a bag and put the bag in a trash bin.

"What kind of clothes do you want?"

"Why don't you just give me your card and I'll meet you by the… Christmas tree."

"Not so fast. I'm not letting you out of my sight. And as long as I have the card you _have _to follow me." He glared slightly. "Come on." She said walking towards another store. "We need to get you some new shoes too." He looked down at his shoes and grimaced again.

* * *

After about an hour of shopping they had enough clothes for a week. The Master followed Lynn to her flat.

"Do I get a key?" He asked.

"To what, my flat?" She looked back at him while unlocking the door to the building. "No way; I only have one anyway." The Master glared. They entered and went up the stairs to the third floor. The Master followed Lynn to her door and she opened it. The Master walked in as Lynn shut and locked the door behind her. He looked around.

"Nice place." The flat was fairly small with a cute little kitchen with a lounge branching off. There was only one bedroom but two bathrooms. One bathroom was connected to the bedroom and had a shower/bath tub and the other was next to the kitchen. Lynn walked in and put the clothes bags on the cough. "So where do I sleep?"

"Here." She said motioning to the couch.

"You're gunna make me sleep on the couch?"

"Well you're not sleeping with me."

"Why not?" He asked with a smirk walking over. "I think you might like it."

"Down boy." He chuckled.

"We're alone. You can call me by my name now." She gave him a look.

"I have no reason to say it." She started to walk away. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. Suddenly Lynn found herself pushed against the kitchen table, bending backwards slightly.

"Come on, say it." Lynn glared slightly. The Master's eyes widened when she kicked his leg and pushed him back. He found _himself_ bent backwards over the couch. Lynn crossed her arms and looked down at him. She rolled her eyes and walked into her room, closing and locking the door. The Master stood up and looked towards the bedroom door. He was angry and slightly confused. He glared at the door.

* * *

A few minutes after Lynn went into her room she came back out in a new outfit: a white skirt with stockings, white shoes and a white sweater with her black jacket.

"I'm going to get some take out, what would you like?"

"Get whatever." The Master said, he was lounging on the cough flipping channels on the telly.

"No complaining when I get back then." He waved her away. She left the flat and, as soon as the door closed, The Master got up from the couch and went up to her bedroom door. He tried turning the handle but it was locked. He growled and walked around the flat. He looked around the lounge. There were a few bookcases; one had DVDs and CD the others had books and knickknacks. There were a few paintings on the walls. A small brown coffee table was in front of the three seated, black couch. A few feet from the coffee table was a small TV, on a small bookshelf, with a 12 by 14 inch screen. On a lower shelf was a PS3 and a few games as well as two controllers.

* * *

When Lynn got back to the flat it was quiet, about noon, and when she walked into the flat she didn't see The Master.

"Where did you go?" The Master smirked to himself. He was laying on the couch; from the angel at where Lynn was standing she couldn't see him. "Seth?" He didn't answer. She sighed a bit overdramatically. "Guess I'll just eat this all by myself." She said walking over to the kitchen and putting the takeout bag on the isle. The Master sat up with a frown and looked over at her. She had her back to him and was taking food containers out of the bag. He got up and walked over. He cleared his throat and she turned around, feigning surprise. "Oh, _Seth_, I didn't see you there." He glared. "Hungry?" He looked at the food containers and reached over to take one. Lynn smacked his hand with her chop sticks. He pulled it back and glared at her.

"What was that for?" He snapped.

"Rude." He gave her an exasperated look.

"I'm hungry, let me eat." He reached over again and she once again smacked his hand. "You'd better stop that." He growled.

"Or what?" She asked crossing her arms. Once again he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the counter.

"Don't try me."

"_You'd_ better stop that." Lynn growled, she went to kick him again but he pressed himself tighter against her.

"Or what?" He teased leaning close to her face. He grinned when her cheeks turned pink.

"Stop." She said quietly. He leaned down to her neck and brushed his nose against it. "_Stop it_." He pressed his lips to her neck. She pulled her wrists free and pushed against his chest. He chuckled and slid a hand up her leg. "Get off!" She suddenly screamed. He pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were shut tightly and her hands were trembling against his chest. He moved back and she shoved past him and ran to her room, slamming it shut before locking it. The Master stared after her and went to walk to the door. He stopped, rolling his eyes and walked to the couch. He sat down and put his feet up on the coffee table. He glanced back at the bedroom door. He sighed.

While working part-time Lynn never really confided in Mr. Chambers about anything really personal; there was the occasional 'what should she get her mother for mother's day', or 'what outfit should she wear on a date'. She didn't have a female friend so Mr. Chambers was happy to listen to her.

It was one morning about two months ago when she walked into the shop that Mr. Chambers noticed she looked a little more down than usual. She didn't have the usual spark in her, her smile wasn't as strong and she seemed sleep deprived. Mr. Chambers had assumed her boyfriend had dumped her. The young man used to come to the shop every now and then and surprise Lynn with flowers or something of that nature. Since she came in that morning he hadn't shown up. It was only last week that the life had started to come back to her eyes.

The Master sighed and got up. He walked to the bedroom door and stood there a moment.

"Lynn, open the door." She didn't answer. He put his ear to the door and could hear faint crying. He knocked on the door. "Lynn. Open up." No response. "Open it or I will." He sighed and took his laser screwdriver and set it to sonic. He pointed it at the lock and opened it. He opened the door slowly and walked in. The room was small only a few things of furniture including the bed, a small dresser, bookcase and a dark green beanbag chair. The walls were a very dark forest green and the carpet was black. The dresser and bookcase were both dark brown and the bed covers matched the walls; the pillows were black. He noticed a big lump under the covers. He walked over. "Lynn." She stiffened. He sat down awkwardly and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Talk to me… like you talked to Chambers." She peeked out from under the covers and looked up at him. He looked down at her and took note of her already puffy eyes. "I'm only going to assume the worst unless you tell me otherwise." She looked away.

"I…"

"Bad experience? Bad boyfriend memory?" She swallowed and nodded. "I'm not gunna guess the whole thing. Speak." She reached over and grabbed a pen and notebook that was on the bedside table. She wrote something down, ripped out the paper and handed it to him before hiding under the covers. He looked at the note and glared at it. "I…" He swallowed. "I didn't know… you never told him. Is that what happened two months ago?" She nodded her head from under the covers. "Do you want me to leave?" She came out from under the covers.

"No." She said quietly.

"I meant the room."

"I know." They looked at each other a moment. "Will you…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"Stay?"

"You already told me not to leave." She looked away. He stood up. "I'll… be in the lounge." She nodded silently. He walked to the door. She sat up suddenly.

"M-" He slowed down, but not enough for her to notice that he'd heard her. He closed the door behind him. He stood outside her room for a moment and looked down at the paper before making a fist, causing the paper to be crushed.

_X drunk, raped. _

* * *

**_Clarification her Ex was drunk and raped HER is what the note says. Sorry it's kinda short. Second genre WAS humor but I decided to make it hurt/comfort instead. I'll probably change it if people don't like the idea of it. If anyone wants to co-write this with me please PM me._**


End file.
